A New Kind Of War
by greekgeek182
Summary: Woods get assigned a new partner and hates it. Alegria is new to the field but well trained.What happens when our favorite S.O.G starts to fall hard for his new partner. WOODS/OC rated m for swearing and romance  READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING! (I accidently typed in the word 'won' instead on 'own' before and I was like 'well, in a way I did!" ON ONTO THE STORY!

Chapter one

"I DON'T NEED A DAMN PARTNER!" I shouted at Hudson as I shot down another nam' basterd.

"DON'T FUCKING ARGUE WITH ME WOODS!" Hudson yelled back at me, shooting with me at the never ending swarm of Vietnamese soldiers.

"GET DOWN NOW!" some one yelled from behind us.

We ducked as an enemy tank launched a missile right over our heads. I grabbed out some amo as Hudson did the same.

"I GOT BOWMAN, AND MASON THAT IS ALL I NEED!" I screamed at him while Hudson growled in response as he shot at some snipers.

"FALL BACK TO THE FOREST! I shouted.

Hudson and I grabbed our guns and ran away from the make shift fort of sand bags and ran through the forest, dodging trees and explosions.

Hudson slid behind a tree popped a grenade and threw it at some nams' which and followed us.

With a giant explosion the only thing that was left of them were some bloody limbs and their dyeing screams.

"GOD DAMMIT WOODS, WHEN WILL YOU SEE YOU CANT TAKE ON THE WHOLE GOD DAMN FUCKN' WORLD BY YOUR SELF!" Hudson yelled at me.

I then walked up to him and yelled back "YOU ARE NOT INCHARGE OF ME! I WILL CHOOSE WHO I WANT AND WHEN SO BACK THE FUCK OFFHUDSON!"

"YOU MAY NOT WANT TO HEAR THIS MARIENE BUT ONE DAY BOWMAN AND MASON MAY NOT BE HERE, SO IF I WERE YOU I WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE WHAT I CAN GET!" Hudson yelled back.

By now we were on the brink of beatin' the shit out of each other with little restraint.

Sweat pored down my face as I glared into his cold eyes. 'Who the fuck does this damn basterd think he is?' I thought to my self as low growl could be heard in my throat.

Hudson sighed as he wiped his brow "Woods, im only trying to help, it'd never hurt to have an extra guy with a gun at your side, specially in Nam'."

As much as I fuckin' hate to admit it, the damn basterd was right. Our boys were getting' blown up left and right, and right now we needed who we could get.

"Fine" I grunted.

I watched as Hudson raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "But he better have a damn strong stomach."

Hudson smirked "Ill take care of that."

I tightened my grip on my M-25. "When you dumping his ass off?" I asked.

Hudson chuckled "Ya, uh, about that…he's a she." He said while walking off in the other direction

I stared after him "WHAT THE FU-"

End of chapter 1 XD (hahaha I interrupted Wood's swearing moment X3… )


	2. Wish Granted

**Ok hi this is chapter two of the story…well I guess you guys would have already guessed that. ENJOY! ESPECIALLY SRUTI AND LAUREN!**

'There is a fucking war going on and I am stuck here in this god damn army camp.' I though.

'I have seen the body bags being brought off the damn choppers. I already know what its like out there. I know it's a damn slaughter house out there but I am fuckin ready for it.' It was early in the mourning, and I was watching the new recruits jump off the helicopter to start their new life of war.

"Don't be too fuckin' eager. Two god damn years later and im still stuck in this damn hell hole training" I said to my self.

"Alegria, don't be eager to jump into this war head first. We need to trai-"

My friend Emily started to warn me. I turned around to face Emily.

"Ya well you know what Emily? I damn tired of training. The whole fucking world is fallin' to shit and im not up for sittin' on my ass to watch"

Emily sighed, "Look Alegria im not to found of sitting on the side lines either ,but all we can do is wait."

I crossed my arms and mimicked her in a high squeaky voice. Emily smirked, "Alegria King you are THE most arrogant person I know."

I smiled back, "Ya but that's why were friends." I made a weird face that was a mix of a puppy dog face and goo goo eyes for about three seconds until we both burst out laughing.

"FALL IN LINE" one of the commanders yelled. Emily and I raced over to join the other recruits in front of the sergeant.

"Private King!" The Generals yelled.

I felt my stomach drop. I raced out of line "yes sir?" I asked strait face and standing tall.

"Report to the administrator's tent."

"Yes sir." 'Shit' I thought 'you only go there if you're in trouble or something bad happened, like one of your family members died.'

Then I felt even sicker. I walked past the training recruits who looked like they were really starting to regret their decision to join the army. I silently laughed to myself remembering my first day, even after all the training I did before I came here I still couldn't take the training and almost past out.

I reached the tent and walked in. The captain was sittin at his desk talkin' to a guy sittin in front of him in who looked about 40. He had a navy hair cut, black shades, a white shirt and tie and black pants. They both immediately stopped their conversation and stood up.

"Captain' you wanted to see me?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "Ah yes, there is some one here to see you."

The other man stepped forward with his arm stretched out towards mine "Jason Hudson, CIA, head of national security."

I took his hand "Alegria King."

He nodded "I know, I trust you are aware of the national crisis at hand" I nodded.

He continued to speak "I have been told that your skills in training have surpassed even the men in your unit. And right now we need any one we can get."

I stared at him. "I don't understand what you're saying…"

"You're being brought out into the field."

My whole world came cashing down, the only thing I have wanted for so long was happening, and now I don't think I'm ready for it yet.

I stared blankly at the ground. I swallowed hard. "Where?" The only thing I could manage to say was 'where'? Wow nice Alegria.

Hudson spoke "Vietnam, Kasahn."

I smirked 'well' I thought 'how's this for getting some action?' "When?" I asked finally looking him in the eyes.

"Two hours, get packing" he stated and walked out of the tent.

I looked over at the captain, though he wouldn't even look me in the eyes. I couldn't blame him though, he trains young people to basically go out to die in honor, and I was next.

I walked out of the tent in silence. I headed back to the tent that I shared with Emily. How the Hell was I going to tell my best friend I was being sent out to the slaughter house?

She was sitting there writing a letter to her family on her bunk. "HEY WHERE WERE YOU? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING DEPORTED OR SOMETHING."

I just stood there…

"What's wrong?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

I shrugged at a loss for words.

"I'm being deported" she stared at me. "No. No that can't be true." She spoke softly.

I sighed. "Emily Im so sorry…"

Emily ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"If you get you ass killed I will die just so I can go to hell and strangle you with my own hands."

I laughed. I packed my things and said my final good bys to Emily. I promised to write as much as I could.

I left the tent and headed towards Hudson. He was leaning against a helicopter. He gave me a quick nod and jumped on.

I put my bag on the helicopter and turned around one last time to look at the camp which had been my home for almost three years, and there standing in the mix off soldiers and majors was the captain. I stared at him while he gave me a silent nod. I felt like it was his way of saying good luck. He wasn't a people person, but in this job, it really didn't even fuckin matter.

I climbed on the helicopter and Hudson signaled the pilot to take off. Within seconds we were in the air soaring away from the camp. I locked eyes with Emily until we she was out of view. She let the tears fall freely. I struggled to keep my tears bottled. I refused to show my new captain any sign of weakness. He grabbed a beige folder and handed it to me.

"This is your new assignment; you shall be joining Sergeant Woods in Vietnam…"

He continued to speak. I now knew that I would have no reason to ever talk of my old life because this was my life until the day I die.

This day may not be far away.


	3. attempted murder

**Disclaimer: ok here is chapter 3 of the story…well I have run out of things to write…so….how's the weather? Havin a good day? Ok im leaving…BYE! O ya I forgot (drum role please) I OWN NOTHING! Just like I will in my adult life! Ok on to the story…unless you left…ok NOW im done, BYE!**

Alegria's POV

I sat by the window in the helicopter as we flew over the giant trees of the Vietnam rainforest.

"Hey" said a man sitting next to me.

I turned over to look at him; he had black hair and brown eyes. I nodded towards him and looked back out the window, hoping he would get the message I didn't want to talk.

He didn't.

"Im Jason, who are you?"

I took a deep breath, oh god I wish Emily was here, I thought to myself. "Alegria" I said, still not looking at him.

"Y'know, your pretty hot" I straitened my posture, but remained silent.

"Wanna hook up? A buddy of mines got a pretty big tent at the army site in nam'…"

he started to say.

I felt his arm snake around my waist. In a swift movement I had my elbow flying towards his jaw where it hit on impact, sending his head jerkin side ways.

By this point people were startin to stare. I from the corner of my eye I saw him put his hand on his jaw and moved it side to side.

"I'll be willin to forgive you for that little slip up for a kiss sweetie." He growled as he grabbed my chin and whipped my face towards him.

Before he could react I elbowed him in the chest, knocking the air out of him, while he was gasping I kneed him in the groin and grounded in agony, and finally I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground completely dazed and half conscious. He glared at me. He spit out some blood and wiped his mouth.

"You'll regret that bitch…" he growled as he got up.

I thought he was going to try to get back at me but he just left limping and muttering angrily.

Hudson stood beside me chuckling "I see you've already met Jason O'Neil, arrested 3 times for rape."

I looked at him "What the fuck is he doing in the fuckin Army?" I asked.

Hudson smirked. "He's trying to straiten out, an' stay out of prison,"

I sighed and sat back down. "When do we land?" I asked.

"Now." He responded, "get your stuff and get off the plane, it will not hesitate to fly off with you still on"

I grabbed my stuff and walked off the helicopter. I looked taking in my new surroundings, it almost seemed like millions of stars where occupying the sky. Body bags laid by the medical tent, some occupied, some not.

"Privet King, meet your new captin' Sergeant Frank Woods."

I looked up to the man in the dim fire lit light. He was pretty tall, probably around 6 ft and pretty buff. He had had short unkempt brown hair that just fell over I rolled up red bandana over his forehead. He had a bit of a goatee about the same color as his hair. His eyes seemed dark and angry.

He had tattoos on both of his arms. One army related and one in Latin.

"Sergeant Woods, this is your new team mate, Private Alegria King."

Woods and I just stared at each other. Somthin' about this guy really pissed me off, and I could tell he didn't like me and I really couldn't care less.

Finally he spoke "Put your stuff on your bunk and report back here in 5 minutes." he said and he walked away towards some men.

Hudson started off towards some tents. "Follow me." He said with out lookin' back.

I followed with out a word. After a couple of minutes of walkin he stopped at a tent.

"In there" he said and walked away.

I sighed and walked in. There was a young black guy and a white guy sittin on some chairs. They both looked up from the map they were lookin at. The black guy spoke first

"You the new guy?" he asked.

"Ya" I answered.

They both stood up. They black guy stretched out his hand

"Bowman." He stated.

"Alegria" I said back I shook his hand and then pulled away.

"That's Mason" he said gesturing with his head.

"Hey Alegria." He greeted

"What's up Mason?" I greeted back.

"Your bunks over there." Bowman said pointing to a bunk on the left side of the wall.

I put my stuff down of the bunk.

"Lets head out, Woods gets pissed when he hasta' wait." said Mason.

Bowman smirked and half laughed, "Aint that the truth"

I followed them out the door. We walked past the tents. I stayed quite while Mason and Bowman chatted with each other. We finally made it to where Woods was.

"Bout fuckin' time." He said. "Any way, here's the plan, were gonna patrol the border lines of camp till 0100. See any Charlies, kill em', no noise, knife only."

He said to us. I could only assume that 'Charlies' was the name for the nam's around here.

"Alright let's move out, Bowman take Mason and cover the south edge perimeter. Stay sharp until the reinforcements come to relieve you" They both nodded and slunk into the pitch black night of the forest.

Woods turned to me "Stay out of my way and don't get killed." He said to me and headed off to into the night.

I followed him silently. We walked for a good 10 minutes until we reached a small creak. Even though I couldn't see woods I knew he was there.

"I'm headin' up stream ill be right, don't draw attention to your self. If you can do that right" he turned and walked away into the woods.

"Fuckin Basterd" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly I was grabbed and whipped around 'oh my god, did Woods hear me?' I thought. Two hands gripped my arms at a bruising force. Who ever it was wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I hissed and looked up. 'Oh shit' I though

It was Jason.

"I told you, you would regret what you did" he said.

His movements were wobbly and sloppy, and his breath was drenched in the scent of alcohol.

"Let me the fuck go Jason. Your drunk and not thinking' right." I warned.

He smirked "Oh im thinking juuuust fine," he said "in fact iv been thinking about what im about to do all day long."

He said I watched as he pulled out a knife. I stared at it in shock 'what the hell am I gonna do! 'SCREAM LIKE HELL' I commanded myself.

I opened my mouth to scream for help when Jason threw his hand over my mouth.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He growled.

I bit down hard on his finger and blood flooded my mouth.

"BITCH!" He screamed in pain. I stomped on his foot with all my might and he let me go.

I turned to run when he grabbed me from behind

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" he screamed.

Before I could attempt to scream again he stabbed me roughly with the knife. Tears poured from my eyes as I choked on a sob. He raised the knife one last time to stab again.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" some one yelled and Jason was pushed away from her.

"BOWMAN CHECK ON ALEGRIA!" I heard someone yell.

Bowman loomed over me and then Mason joined him.

"Bowman keep pressure on that wound."

I really have no idea what's going on and this is probably the loss of blood talking but did they seem kinda…worried? I bit back the tears as the pain slowly increased.

"Bowman, go get some FUCKIN help!" Bowman got up and ran away from my dying body.

"Alegria hold on" Mason said and he pressed his hands on my stab wound.

"I-Im G-gonna die" I hoarsely whispered out.

"No you're fuckin not! So stop it!" Mason told me.

I was getting so tired so fast I would be gone in a matter of seconds. I felt my eyes starting to close.

"Alegria?" I heard Mason call my name "ALEGRIA!" He yelled as I fell to the darkness.


	4. Why I Hate My Commander

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Shout out Lauren Schissler and Sruti Pandey! I would also include Nathan Siket but he is…well I can't say being Christian 0:] but I will in my head…o man im goin to hell :D ok ONTO THE STORY!**

Light poured through the slits in my eye as I opened them slightly. The light burned and I teared up as a sharp pain erupted from my torso. I slowly open my eyes to see I was in the medical tent. 'What the…' I thought. I tried to sit up as I could hear voices from behind the tent walls. "Whoa there sweetie! Take it easy now." I looked over to my right and saw elderly women walk in with a medical kit. She had a short curly bob cut with pale blond hair. She looked to be about late 60s to early 70s. She had tan, aged, semi wrinkly skin. She wore a white button up shirt and a long navy green skirt that went down to her heals, topped off with a bloody white apron.

"What happened?" asked a voice that came from me, but I didn't own. It was scratchy and sore. The elderly women chuckled sweetly "Well now sugar, you just cheated death himself" she said as she rung a piece of cloth in some water. Suddenly I remembered what she was talkin about. That fuckin' bitch Jason killed me, or so I thought until just recently. I looked down at my torso; it was bandaged and wreaked of strong smelling medicine that burned my eyes. I went to go touch it when the elderly women shrieked "Don't you dare mess up that there stichen'! I just barley got you to stop bleedin yesterday! You stared bleedin again you can go ahead and deal with it your self!"

She walked over and put a cool cloth over my stab wound. "What's your name?" I asked her while she was working. She continued to place cool cloth on my cut, one after the other. "My names Francine, but I just about hate that name so ya'll can go'ead call me Franny. Oh and ya'll got some visitors, ill send them im." Before I could protest she was gone and the 'visitors' walked in. "Hey there Alegria" said Bowman, followed by Mason through the flap of the tent Franny followed and returned to washing pieces of cloth.. I smiled at them until I saw Woods come in behind Mason. 'Great' I thought

"Its Mr. Sunshine" He walked through the tent with out even giving me as much as a side ways glance and walked over to Franny. "Well now, nice to see ya'll Woods" She smiled sweetly at him, almost in a motherly way. Woods on the other hand completely encored this gesture and immediately started to talk.

"We need to be alone." He said to her and glanced at Bowman and Mason. I guess he was talking about with out the company of Franny. Franny dropped the cloth in the water and put her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes and stared down Woods for about 7 seconds before glancing around at the rest of us. Her eyes snapped back to Woods and she pointed a boney finger at his. He flinched.

"Now listen up! If I find but one thing broken when I come back..." she took a step closer. "Ya'll haven't even seen true pain." With that she smiled happily. "Now ya'll have fun!" she said and happily left the room. Woods quickly walked towards me and pointed at me. "This..." he seethed through his teeth while pointing to my wound. "Will never happen again, unless you want to be decommissioned, got it?" I stood my self up slightly encoring the feeling that my skin was going to rip down my torso. "ya, cause it was my fault that a drunken psycho came after me!" Mason's eyes got big and at the same time Bowman tried to hide a laugh. Wood's face got red "Don't you DARE disrespect me marine!" I sat up a bit more. "Why not? You've been disrespecting me from the moment I got here"

Woods hands clenched into fists. I felt Bowman and Mason tense up beside me, as if they would be ready to stop Woods if he decided to brake the 'no hitting girls' rule like Jason did. Suddenly Woods crossed his arms and smirked, "Pathetic." He laughed.

'THAT'S IT IM DONE WITH HIM! IM GONNA FUCKIN KICK HIS ASS' I mentally screamed as I forgot about my injuries and sat up full speed.

I felt a sickening tear through out my torso and felt warmth trickling down my side. I felt like I was going to be sick. My eyes widened as I clutched the re opened wound in my side. Woods only scoffed at this. "Cant even keep an injury under control" I growled as smirked. Suddenly a shrill voice broke the sound barrier. "YA'LL GET THE HELL OUTA HEAR 'FOR I KILL YOU" oh great….Franny. The men were rushed out and the curtain was closed behind them.

After being yelled at by Franny for about half an' hour I got endure the wonderful feeling of Franny's fingers sorting through my wound yanking, and twisting away at skin to get every last of the 60 stitches out.

Damn you Frank Woods.


	5. Ambush

**GO CHECK OUT THE STORY RESURECTED BY N3ON-MOOGL3 IT IS COMPLETELY AMAZING AND YOU GUYZ GOTTTTTTTTAAAAA READ IT! I WAS HOOKED RIGHT WHEN I READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! GO CHECK IT OUT, N3ON-MOOGL3 IS AN AMAZING AUTHER AND DOES A GREAT JOD WITH THEIR STORY! If someone is actually reading the disclaimer I want ya to know I am not a jerk for what I am about to do, its just that no one ever reads disclaimers, so I have set up a trap XD… if someone IS in fact reading this, then just skip the first two sentences of the story, cause you already got ma message.**

STORYXXXXXXXXX

Go check out N3ON-MOOGL3's story called "resurrected"! sorry about what I just did, its just that, ok well lets face it, no one reads disclaimers….or well I don't, unless I am friendly with the person…ONTO THE STORY! (00) (yes, that WAS a terrible attempt at a…..ya know I really don't know -_-)…..FOR REAL NOW, ONTO THE STORY!

Alegria's POV

It had been 3 weeks since I was 'blessed' with that 'wonderful' visit from Sergeant Woods. Franny had reluctantly released me from the medical tent, her only reason for being so unwilling was that, as she put I was, "As clumsy and a drunken sailor in a storm." My wound was steadily healing, with the exception of not being able to sprint because, as Franny also said, it would, "Rip open faster then present to a kid on Christmas"

It was about 4 in the morning when we were woken up for patrol, by the officers that were relieved from their posts. They walked in gave each of us a punch on the shoulder to wake us up, dragged them selves to their hammocks, and were out cold the moment their heads hit the pillows.

Bowman was all ready half way dressed by the time I dragged my self out of bed. I reached into the bag next to me and pulled out a white shirt and some cameo pants.

Now, you might think that we would all turn around when we get changed, or dressed, but in all truth, it was always to dark to see anything, so I guess it was kinda like privacy. I changed quickly before any one had the common sense to turn on a lantern, because I didn't really feel like being used as a privet peep show for the men of the tent.

When I was done I folded my clothes back into my bag and headed toward the front of the tent were I new Mason, Bowman, and Woods would be. Now the whole, pitch black thing may be good when your changing, but really sucks when your trying to walk, cause if you, god forbid step on a gun, then God have fucking mercy on who ever that bullet hits.

As I was walking I bumped into someone. They had a rock hard chest and absolutely crazy muscular arms. My hand had accidently touched the stomach because of the height difference due to me and the person, and their stomach was rock hard, and absolutely solid.

I panicked and jumped back into the shadows as I felt myself blush, even thought it was pitch black, and there was no way they would have seen me, I felt safer. For a second I had hoped that they didn't notice, but I then mentally yelled at my self for being so stupid 'WOULD YOU HAVE NOTICED IF SOME ONE STARTED TO TOUCH YOU IN THE DARKNESS?, CAUSE I WOULD!'

"WHAT SICK BASTARD JUST TOUCHED ME?" yelled a guy. 'O fuck no, not HIM' I thought, 'Not even MY luck is that bad'

"What's up Woods?" I heard Mason ask from across the room.

"SOME ONE WAS JUST FEELING ME UP!" Woods yelled back at Mason.

There was a uncomfortable moment of silence until Mason and Bowman started to laugh their assess of, I probably would of laughed too if it wasn't for the fact that, if Woods noticed I was in front of him, or if he even tried to FINED the person, he would fined me in a matter a seconds, due to the fact that I was less that a foot in front of him, he would totally start to blame me. And the fact that there was most likely a gun in his hands also shut me up.

Finally Bowman and Mason finally stopped laughing.

"Probably just a bug or Somthin'" suggested Bowman.

"That sure as FUCK wasn't a bug!" yelled back Woods.

"Ah, come on Frank lets get patrol over with, then we can try to figure out who your secrete admirer is" Mason joked.

"Fuck you" Woods snapped back as he stormed out of the tent.

Bowman groaned as he started to walk out of the tent. "He's gonna be in a hell of a mood all day now." I heard Mason snicker next to me as we walked out.

Finally we caught up with Woods by the river. I stared at the motor boats that were lined up by the docks equipped with guns, rockets, and machine guns.

"What are we doing?" I asked Woods.

Woods didn't even bother to look at me as he loaded ammunition into the rocket launchers. "There were some un authorized forts sighted to the north of the river, and the don't belong to any friends we know."

"So we taken them down?" asked Bowman.

"That's the plan" said Woods as we walked on board.

We all were given a station to control. Bowman and Woods both got the Rockets; Mason was in control of steering and I was put on front machine gun.

Mason started the boat and we started off down the river. Thunder lapped the sky with heavy booms. The lighting cut through the think clouds like a sharp knife.

There was an uncomfortable silence as we floated down the river, nothing to calm our nerves but the sound of the tropical animals and parasites.

"So what do we do when we get there?" asked Bowman.

"We kill some charlies" Woods said smirking.

DONE! Well not done, done, but done for this chapter….IM A LOONEY TOON! (That I stole from Lauren!)

MY FEET ARE ASLEEP!


	6. Destroy All

**Hey what's up you guys? (Hahaha I had a Shane Dawson moment) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had some SERIOUS writers block, so bad, I needed to meditate XD, but no, my A.D.H.D forbids me .**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! (god it hurts to write this every chapter XD)**

Alegria's POV

The boat glided down the river smoothly and silently. The only noises around us were the noises of the pesky blood suckers and the faint vibrations of the boat that rippled through the water.

Woods made a notion for Mason to kill the motor and the boat slowly floated to the river bank.

We each took turns hopping over the rail of the boat and onto shore.

"Walk lightly, the soils damp and will leave foot prints…" Woods whispered gruffly as tried to walk in the vegetation.

"How far away are the camps?" Bowman asked

"About a half a mile off shore…."

We walked in silence for about another five minutes until I heard a faint noise coming from the woods.

A faint…..barking?

"Dogs." Bowman hissed under his breath.

"They must have picked up our scent." I said while looking over my shoulder.

"Let's go, step on it!" Woods said as he started to run into the Forrest.

We ran through the woods dodging the tall stocks of bamboo and foreign trees I didn't quite recognize.

We ran for about five minutes until we stopped at the edge of a valley to catch our breath. We all stood hunched over our knees panting hard.

Mason stared over the side of the cliff and down to the water below, and kicked a rock as he watched it's brutal descend down the rocky slope.

Suddenly, the noise of barking dogs started up again, from across the field of bamboo.

"Damn it!" I whispered as I franticly looked for an escape route.

Suddenly Woods, Bowman, and Mason all got a humorous look in the eyes as they each took turns staring into the valley, as in sharing some sort of private joke.

Then, at that second Mason jumped over the side and tumbled down to the river.

I stared after him, eyes wide in horror, '_what the fuck is wrong with these guys?'_ I thought.

Suddenly I felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulder as I received an equally strong shove.

I tumbled down the steep rocky surface trying to protect my eyes from the sharp jagged rocks by covering my face, but not before seeing a glance of a overly cocky Frank Woods, standing where I was not three seconds earlier.

'_What a fucking bastard!'_

After a couple more seconds I reached the end of my fall with only a few scrapes and bruises.

I got up to see Bowman and Woods both landing in the water as also.

"New plan…" Woods began, "We follow this river till' we reach the enemy base, then we follow the old plan."

We all silently crept through the water, the depths varying to below my ankles, or sometimes to ever my damn head, and hell I was scared of the shit that could be in here.

Finally we reached what looked like an abandoned town.

"Bowman and Mason, you guys plant the charges (for Sruti also known as bombs ) on the south east perimeter, King and I will handle the rest."

Mason remained silent while Bowman nodded his head, "Right, Mason on me." And with that he and Mason disappeared into the woods.

"Stay outta my way and don't get killed." He said clearly annoyed about being stuck with me, as he made his way into the water.

We swam under water to the bottom of the weekly mad structure before he handed me an explosive. He pointed to the crevasse of the stands and then at the bomb.

I nodded and wedged it into the tight crevasse of the wood.

We surfaced near a ladder which leads into the main building. Woods slowly made his way up the ladder and onto the deck as I followed. We stopped at the edge of the window as he glance inside.

He looked back over at me and made a 'silence' motion with his lips and finger as he then carefully lifted his leg over the side of the window sill and motioned for me to go after him.

As soon as I was in the room I noticed two sleeping men in hammocks.

Woods pulled out his knife and I did the same.

Woods plunged the knife into the throat of the sleeping man while preventing his screams and futile attempts to breathe with his hand over his mouth and nose.

My turn to take a life was not long after. I felt the snap of the skin through the handle and then the warmth of the blood as it surrounded my hand, but soon after was dead.

I backed away and put my knife back into my pocket. I slowly followed Woods to the edge of the door.

He made a 'stay here' motion and slowly snuck into the room.

I stood, crouched down by the ground waiting. I heard a muffled scream and the sickening sound of blood splatter of blood hitting the ground.

"Alright, lets go" Woods said.

I followed him out the door where Mason and Bowman stood crouched in some bushes.

"Ready?" Woods asked with the detonator in his hand.

"Hit it" Bowman smirked.

With a press of a button the whole village erupted into chaos, fire burned and explosion after explosion shook the ground and numbed the air.

"LET'S GO!" Woods yelled as he ran from behind the bush to a crate.

Bowman ran towards a hut and started to shoot the enemy soldiers inside, while Mason started to shoot the men on the machine guns.

I crouched besides Woods at the crate and started to shoot down the men, but just as soon as they died, they reappeared.

All of a sudden there was a really strong heat coming from besides me. I turned to see a blazing red barrel on fire.

At first I thought nothing off it until I saw an 'gasoline' symbol on its side. It only took me like two seconds to realize what happens when fire and gasoline mix…

"Watch out!" I screamed as I turned to Woods who didn't even noticed the barrel, and with all my strength, I knocked him off his feet and we both tumbled away from the exploding barrel.

When I opened my eyes I was face to face with a very damn freaked out Woods, and to make things worse, I was on top of him.

I hopped off him as her got to his feet.

"Thanks…" he replied, while refusing to meet my gaze

"Any time..." I said, also not looking at him.

I got up and made my way away from Woods to Mason.

"Go clear that hut, were getting fuckin shot up out here!" he shouted to me as I defended our positions next to him. I shot on last time and rand to the stairs of the hut next to us and ran into it.

There had to be about ten guys in there, and most of the bastards had machine guns.

I just held up my gun and shot what ever the hell had a gun aimed at me, until finally I heard a clinking of metal.

Before I knew what it was it was to late for me, the flash bang went off right in front of me and I was thrown back to the edge of the hut.

Nothing has ever fucked me up more then a flash bang. I couldn't fuckin see, I couldn't fuckin hear, I was gonna die.

I stared at the multiple images that swirled around my vision.

I made out the image of a gun in the hand of one of the figures. I held up my gun and shot whatever was moving until I finally could make out faces, though for ever person I saw, there was about two mirror images of him.

'_One left, one left, one more fuckin' left' _I thought as I strained to find the right image. I shot the right one, miss. I hit the left one, miss. The middle…

I aimed my gun and….nothing….

I pressed the trigger harder… the damn thing was stuck!

I still held the gun up as in trying to reassure myself that I still had protection, but the guy figured on what was happening just as soon as I had and planned to use this moment to his advantage…

He held the hand gun up front of my face and clicked off the safety switch…

'_Get the hell up!' _ I yelled at myself, but my legs wouldn't budge.

Suddenly his skull exploded through the left side of his skull and I was slightly splattered.

Then a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

"There, now were even." Woods spoke in my ear.

I swear if I didn't hate this guy I couldn't kissed him.

He half carried me, half walked me to the rescue boat were Bowman and Mason stood.

The moment I stepped foot on the boat I threw up.

"Hahahahaha, I remember my first flash bang." Bowman joked.

And then I passed out in Wood's arms.


	7. Get ready to go

**Hi! Sorry I have been gone for so long, just a heads up, when this story is finished, I shall make little mini short stories about Woods and Alegria varying from before and after their a couple and sometimes in between scenes of this main story that you don't read about, say a night they were along or camping out and such…..yup that's about it…my cat is crying and it breaks my heart….but we don't have anymore cat food….IM SORRY SABRINA! **

**Alegria- Greekgeek182 does not own anything…well….except for Franny and I.**

**Franny- Sweetie there aint a person ALIVE that owns me!**

**Alegria- Well you get the point…**

**(Woods walks in)**

**Greekgeek182- WOODS! (Glomps Woods)**

**Woods- Get the hell off me!**

**(Alegria's face gets red with jealousy)**

**Franny- Well I'll be damned! Looks like you DO have the hots for Sergeant Woods ova' there!**

**Alegria- JUST GET ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY!**

****

Alegria's POV

When I woke up I was in the medical tent…again.

'_This is getting old wicked fast…' _I thought to myself

I laid in the bed quietly listening for any signs that Franny was around, I just wanted to get back to my squad.

After a few moments I didn't hear anything so I kicked off the covers and swung my feet down onto the warm dirt floor, I spotted my shoes and gun near the front of the tent, where I slowly made my way to.

I bent down to grab them.

"Goin' somewhere suga'?"

I whipped around to find Franny tapping a leather boot covered foot on the dirt floor, while crossing her arms tightly with an arched eyebrow.

"I was just going to…check to make sure…to make sure there was nothing in my shoes."

"Mmhm…" Franny said with a stare that said 'Bullshit', "Get your ass back in bed."

I sighed and made my way back to the bed.

She walked over with a flash light and started to shine it into my eyes while moving a finger back and forth in front of my face.

"Well, ya'll don't got a concussion, that's for sure, how ya'll feelin'?" She asked as he clicked the flash light and stuck it into her pocket.

"Fine." I answered eagerly.

She gave me a look.

"Really!" I reassured her.

She let out a sigh, "Well, I recon I can't lock ya'll up in here…"

"Thanks Franny! I swear this is the last time I'll have to be here!" I said as I ran towards the door of the tent.

"That's a lie…" I heard Franny mumble as she made the bed.

I made my way out of the tent and over to the tent where we all ate, which was basically about three tents suck together with some planks of wood as tables.

I found Bowman and Mason already sitting down eating their breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and sat down across from them.

"Hey." Bowman said as I grabbed my spoon, "Hi." I said back and glanced at Mason who had his mouth full of cereal, he nodded in my direction and I smirked.

I looked around the tent, "Where's Woods?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

Bowman finished the last of his milk from his bowl and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before answering me.

"He and Hudson where called to the main tent earlier this morning. I don't really know all the details." He said while scrapping the last of his cereal from his bowl.

I looked at Mason who was still powering through his bowl of cereal.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Bowman asked staring behind me. I turned to see Woods walking towards us.

He sat down and stared at us.

"We got an emergency radio signal from our boys in the jungle, yesterday around 0300 there was an attack by plane on them and we lost most of our stuff, and now they need someone to head over there and protect the supplies."

"Right, we can handle that." Mason said surly confident, I admit, it didn't sound hard at all, but Woods shook his head.

"No, you and Bowman stay here, there are some new guys coming in and need some watching, that's why you guys are staying, im gonna head out there with Alegria, I'll radio for you guys when it's time."

I stood up, "I'll start packing then."

I shaved my cereal over to Woods, "Here, I don't want it."

He took it, "Thanks…"

I left the tent and headed to my bunk where I started to pack all my stuff, clothes, amo, and some water.

This was gonna be a long day…

**Oooookaaayyy im so tired but YAY I FINISHED A CHAPER. I was gonna make this longer but I would have had to work insanely hard and im insanely lazy and those things really don't mix well**


	8. The Plane Ride Of Hell

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LIKE WILL IN EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER TO COME!...weeeeelll I DO own Franny and Alegria….but nothing compares to the actual characters of black ops….nothing will….*emo corner***

Yes! I know! Its been forever and I FINALLY got my computer fixed! WOOO HOOO! Ok~ onto the story~

Alegria's POV

I walked into my tent, feet adjusting to the lumpy, sheet covered dirt floor, compared to the packed down, tire paths outside. I tried to be quiet as I made my way to my bunk, trying to not disturb the sleeping men who just got off duty an hour ago.

I grabbed my spare boots at the foot of my bed and through them into the sack which lay on my bed. I had already kept my shirts and pants in there so that much was done.

"Whadya doin'?" I turned around to greet the face of Lt. Dawson, snuggled under the blankets of the bottom half of the bunk bed across from me.

He and his twin, Turner, (Comment if you know those names! :D) had come to the camp the same day I did. Sometimes I would chat with them during meals or when we were alone in the tent. They both had dark black hair and green eyes. They were inseparable, which was kinda cute. They were pretty nice, though way too young, 18 I think they said…way too young.

"I'm leaving for the jungle with Woods to ferry some supplies over." I whispered while tugging a knot into the sacks' ropes.

"Shit, really?" he asked groggily.

I nodded, "Ya…listen you go get some sleep, kay? And tell Turner I said bye."

"Tell me yourself…" Another groggy voice piped up from above. I looked up to see the equally exhausted face of Turner, staring down at me with a smirk.

I smiled back, "I should only be gone three days tops. I'll see ya soon. Get some sleep." I turned to head out of the tent.

"Alegria." Two voices spoke simultaneously.

I turned around.

"Semper Fi…" they both whispered and held up their hands to their hands to the heads in a salute.

I grinned, "Semper Fi…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Woods' POV

I sat by the loading dock of the plane with my gun strapped around my back. Hudson walked off the loading strip and next to me.

"Ready when you are." He said coming to a stand next to me.

I grunted in response and tossed my bag into the back of the plane. Hudson continued to stare at me through his black shades.

"What?" I asked harshly, he sighed in response and made him way to the pilots. I heard foot steps behind me and turned to see Alegria walking towards me with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Put your stuff in the back and let's go." I said while climbing in. I sat on the bench and buckled in. I watched as Alegria sat down next to me.

Hudson signed the pilots to start up the plane as he took a seat across from me.

TIME SKIP

No ones POV

They had been flying for about an hour now and so far everything was going smoothly.

Woods could feel his eyes starting to close when he felt something lean against his shoulder.

He looked down to see that Alegria had fallen asleep, and her head was resting on him. He made a face and moved his arm back and forth trying to get her to move back into her previous position but she just snuggled closer to him.

He stared at her sleeping form. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly. Her breathing was deep and even. As Woods stared at her he noticed a small thin lock of her hair had fallen over her face.

Woods gently and slowly brought his hand over to her face to brush the hair away when...

BOOM

Alegria's POV

I woke up the plane shaking back and forth ferociously.

The pilots were shouting and rapidly flipping switched and screaming into the radio receiver.

Woods next to me unbuckled and ran to them.

"WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON?" he shouted over the sound of alarms.

"Sir, there's an enemy missile trained on us and we can't shake it."

Woods stared at them for a second before turning to me.

"Alegria get that safety hatch open! Hudson get out the emergency parachutes!"

I unbuckled quickly and used the walls for support as Hudson did the same as he reached for the emergency cupboard.

I reached the door and I wrapped my hand firmly around the balance strap on the ceiling and with the other hand unlocked the hatch. I gave the door a shove but it wouldn't budge.

I wrapped my other hand around the strap and gave the door a good kick sending it flying open. My body got tugged harshly towards the open door by the powerful suction and for a few seconds was dangling, by nothing but the strap.

I tugged my foot out of the pull of air and put it against the side of the door followed by the other one.

Suddenly I was grabbed away from the door and pulled across the plane. I was turned around to see Woods shoving me against Hudson's chest and attaching me to his Parachute.

I looked up into Woods' eyes and for a brief second we stared at each other.

He then pulled away and Hudson continued to secure the straps as Woods went off to get the pilots into their Parachutes

"FUCK!" I turned in time to see a missile smash nose first into the pilot's pit.

And explosion engulfed the pilots in flames, killing them instantly and the explosion launched us to the back of the plane.

"OUT! NOW!" Shouted Woods as he shoved Hudson and I out of the plane just as it exploded.

"WOODS!"

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**WILL WOODS SURVIVE? **

**WILL I ACUALLY PUT MORE ROMANCE IN THIS STORY? **

**WILL THIS STORY STOP BEING SO CRAPTASTIC?**

**WILL I DO MY ENGLISH PAPER BEFORE SCHOOL ON MONDAY?**

**PROBULLY NOT! **

**(ONLY FOR THE SCHOOL THING…NOT THE STORY…) **


	9. Keep breathing

**Helloooooo people of the world! I…am alive~ every one take a second to gasp dramatically. Ya we don't really have internet at home (were freeloaders here at my house…we steal from the neighbors…) and is Sunday, I am bored…I have watched every single pirates of the carribean about three times, and im bored, so I have been eating…all day…**

**So in order to stop myself from having a heart attack at age 15 I shall occupy myself with continuing this story…and stop stuffing my face…for once this weekend.**

**Aaaaanywaaaaay yes as you all know I own nothing except two females and (OH MIEN GOTT JAMES JUST GOT KILLED BOOTSTRAP NOOOOOO) so yes I own only Franny, Alegria and those two twins Toby and Shane…my mom says I need a life…she just might be right =3= well ok onto the story!**

**Meeeeeeeeeeeep**

Alegria's POV

I watched in horror as Hudson and I fell closer and closer to the earth and farther and farther away from the plane engulfed in flames.

"Woods!" I screamed

Suddenly a figure somersaulted out of the ball of flames and smoke.

"That lucky son of a bitch!" Hudson shouted over the roaring wind whipping past our ears.

I watched as Woods put out a small fire on a parachute and then slipped it on and pulled the shoot.

We watched as the plane crashed into the ground far away from us.

We all watched in silence as the plane exploded, along with the bodies of the pilots and all of the supplies that the camp needed after the bombing. Everything was in there, food, water, weapons, and any means of communication to radio for help, leaving us helpless in the middle of a jungle with enemies on the look out for us.

"What now?!" Hudson shouted from above me at Woods.

Suddenly the sound of an airplanes engine went roaring past us. Two missiles dropped from its cargo hold.

"CUT THE STRAPS." Woods yelled as he pulled out his pocket knife and reached for the straps connecting his parachute to him.

I looked down to see a roaring river bellow us. I looked to my left to see the two missiles cutting through the air trained dead on us.

I felt Hudson reach around my waist and pull out my own knife. He held the straps and swung his arm severing them in half.

Woods fell first followed by Hudson and I.

Right as our bodies hit the surface of the jagged river at a painful speed, above us the two missiles collided with our floating shoots and slammed nose first into the face of a mountain.

The river was wild and dangerous. Hudson and I were quickly pulled underwater and smashed against the rocks. I reached my hands to my chest where I unclipped myself from him. We were sucked down deeper into the depth of the river. The current was too strong to swim against and the water above our heads pressed us down.

I dragged my fingers against the jagged rocks trying to gain some control but only succeeded in splitting open my fingers.

Suddenly I felt something under my foot.

_Sand_

I dug my foot into it as much as much as possible and eventually used my hands and climbed my way to the shore bank.

I threw myself onto the shore and spit out all the water I could before taking in a long, ragged, wet breath.

I looked to my right and saw Hudson lying on his stomach on the shore.

"Hudson…" I said hoarsely.

He didn't move.

"Hudson!" I shouted.

I crawled over to him and turned him over. His eyes were closed and mouth slightly open.

"Hudson! No!"

I put my year to his chest. I heard a faint _thump…thump…thump…_

I quickly moved his head strait up and placed my mouth to his while holding his nose closed. I breathed out hard, filling his lungs with air.

I pulled back and put my ear to his chest.

_Silence_

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I hissed.

I continued on. Filling his lungs with air and checking for a response. The whole ordeal may have lasted no more then 2 minutes but felt like an hour.

"Come on Hudson…"

I pressed my mouth to his once again.

Suddenly water flooded my mouth.

I pulled back and spit it out.

Hudson sat up violently and coughed and hacked. His breathing was slow and shallow.

He fell back and groaned.

"You ok?" I asked leaning over him.

"Woods…" he mumbled and was staring over my shoulder.

I turned around to see a soaking wet Woods standing behind me, looking pretty aggravated.

"Woods…" I panted, "How you doin?"

He breathed heavily and nodded, "We…need to find…shelter…"

He stumbled over to me and slumped to him knees

He slung one of Hudson's arms over his shoulder and I did the same. We both struggled to our feet and trudged through the wet sand to the edge of the jungle.


	10. In the Cave

…**.I have no excuses. On to the story…**

**I own nothing!...as always…**

Alegria's POV

We continued to make our way from the shore with a very weak Hudson resting on our shoulders. The air was hot and moist, which added to the damp, clinginess of my heavy uniform. The thick fabric, full of water, stuck to my body and made it uncomfortable to walk. My boots sloshed and water rose above my toes with eat step I took.

No one spoke.

Hudson would cough, or give a heavily puff of air out of his nose once in a while, but no one interacted with each other.

'_Was an emergency signal sent? Yes definitely. One had to of been sent. No one would be able to miss an emergency broadcast about a down bird…no…there hadn't been anytime. And even if one was sent, the helicopter was destroyed before anyone could of even pin point our location. And besides, we were whisked down river. Who knows how far we are from the actual crash sight.'_

I tripped over a tree root.

"Watch it!" Woods snapped.

"Sorry." I responded back.

That's how it went for an hour. Trudging through the woods with the occasional break, where we would set Hudson down and Woods would survey the area while I would try to take care of Hudson.

We stopped by a giant mossy tree this time. Hudson was laid against the trunk of the tree while I got my canteen out.

Woods walked over to me.

"It's getting dark. We won't be able to see shit in a few more hours; I'm goin to go find shelter. You stay here with Hudson."

I nodded and returned to tending to Hudson. Behind me, I could hear the shuffle of feet before the rustle of leaves, signaling that Woods had left the clearing.

"…est" Hudson whispered.

"What?" I leaned down towards his face.

"…chest" he whispered.

"Your chest?"

He nodded.

I moved back down towards his chest where I started to look. I put my hands onto his vest and ran them down it, but stopped when I felt a tear in the fabric.

"What…?" I spoke quietly and I reached for the zipper.

I pulled back the sides of his vest to reveal his dark green tee shirt with a fresh blood stain in the center of his chest, still bleeding profusely.

I reached down to the hem of his shirt and rolled it up to his neck.

In the center of his chest was a gash, with a sharp piece of shrapnel sticking out from the hole.

I stared for a moment.

"Hudson, were gonna have to take this out, or else it could go in deeper, or puncture something important."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife.

"This might hurt…just bear with me…"

He made no indication of being conscious, or even that he was listening.

I reached down and pinched the end metal and gave a small pull.

Hudson's face scrunched up and he hissed in pain.

"Sorry! I'm sorry."

I rocked the piece back and forth, slowly pulling it out of the flesh. Sickening bubbling noises were made from the air hitting the pool of blood that was underneath the metal. Finally, I was able to get it out. It was about three inches long, and jagged.

'_It must have launched itself inside of his chest during the explosion'_

I took my knife and cut off the right strap of my back pack, it was a fairly long piece, not very wide though. I slid my arm under Hudson and worked the strap under his back, where I then tied it into a not. Then I rotated it so the shoulder comfort foam was right over the wound.

"This could help…"

I put one hand behind his back and one on his chest as I helped him sit up.

Suddenly then Woods came out from the brush. He stopped for a moment and stared the now shirtless Hudson and while I and my hands around him in an awkward position.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Woods whispered venomously.

"Nothin! I was just sitting Hudson up."

He continued to glare at me harshly until he finally spoke

"Let's go. I found a place to camp out for the night.

I nodded and hoisted Hudson up with Woods help, though he didn't seem too happy about touching Hudson this time…

For about several minutes we walked until we reached a water fall. I had stopped because I thought where we were was the location, but I was surprised when Woods yanked me along.

He reached over and took the unconscious Hudson completely into his arms; he then waded his way into the water and behind the water fall.

I started after them. I grabbed the equipment and made my way into the water. Behind the water fall was a giant cave. Completely hollowed by what must have been hundreds of years of rushing water, which has then since disappeared.

"Wow…" I stared at the vast amounts of stalagmite protruding from both the ceiling and the floor.

I was brought back into reality by the sound of wood clunking onto the floor; Woods was starting a fire it looked like.

I went over to Hudson and checked on his wound. I peeled back the strap and winced to see that the blood had crusted to the strap. I slowly started to separate the foam from the wound, cringing at the discoloration of the, what once was white, now a yellowish brown strap.

I rinsed off the strap the best I could, then laid it down by the now roaring fire Woods had started.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked as I examined the cuts I got on my fingers from the rocks in the river.

Woods poked at the fire with a stick a few times then set it down beside him,

"Where gonna wait out here, wait till Hudson can at least walk on his own. Then were gonna find a way back to the base."

I nodded and kicked my boots off, hoping that they'd be able to dry by morning.

Woods stood up and started to undress. I looked away quickly, wanting to give him privacy.

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned, continuing to remove himself of his shirt.

I kept my gaze focused on the floor, "Nothing."

I heard Woods scuff, "Wishin this was Hudson?"

My head shoot up to look at him and I made a face, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He glared at me, "Well it's pretty obvious you gotta thing for him, you had your arms all over him when I left you two alone, and then when I find you two on the shore, you were leanin over him and everything. I'm not a fuckin idiot."

I stood up to face the shirtless Woods. "I was giving him CPR at the shore! I have to place my mouth on his in order to actually do it! At the tree I was just sitting him up! That's all! I don't have feelings for him anymore then as a comrade! And even if I did you have no right getting involved!"

"I am the captain of the team! That makes you, and everything one this team, and what happens on this team, my business! Understand that?!"

"Well if its protocol we're talking about, you had no right to make a remark which was directed towards my personal life!"

He held up a finger in my face, "You do NOT tell me what I can and cannot do. I make the decisions on this team. GOT IT KING?!"

I groaned in annoyance. "I DON'T CARE. IM GOING TO BED."

He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall.

"I HAVENT DISMISSED YOU YET." He grabbed both of my arms.

I struggled against his grip and tried to wiggle my way away from him, but with no avail.

"Let me go." I stared into his eyes, "Please."

The only sounds in the cave were the crackling of the fire and the rush of the waterfall.

Woods was breathing heavily through his nose, as I did the same. I opened my moth once again, to request to be let go.

Suddenly his lips smashed against mine.

The kiss was rough at first, but slowly eased down. I continued to stare blankly ahead, too shocked to responded, after what felt like an eternity, Woods pulled back and stared me in the eyes.

Woods then turned and angrily stormed out of the cave, leaving me in alone.

**XD ikr? Finally some romance! And lemme tell you, ever since I wrote a bad lemon a few years back, I was too terrified to write anything romantic, so, tell me how I did!**

**THANKS FOR READING! I WAS ABSOLUTLY TRY TO UPDATE WAY SOONER CAUSE TRUST ME, THIS WAS WAY TOO LONG…I AM ASHAMED.**


End file.
